internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Indian cricket team in England in 1936
The Indian cricket team toured England in the 1936 season and played 28 first-class fixtures, winning only four whilst losing 12 and drawing 12. India played three Test matches and lost the series to England 2-0 with one match drawn. England won the First Test by 9 wickets at Lord's; the Second Test at Old Trafford was drawn; England won the Third Test at The Oval by 9 wickets. The team was captained by the Maharajkumar of Vizianagram, aka Vizzy, who was neither the greatest player nor the greatest captain of all time. But the team did include several top-class players such as Vijay Merchant, Mushtaq Ali and CK Nayudu. Test Serise First Test | team1 = | score-team1-inns1 =147 (55.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Vijay Merchant 35 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Gubby Allen 5/35 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =134 (61.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =M Leyland 60 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Amar Singh 6/35 (25.1 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =93 (46 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =DD Hindlekar 17 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Gubby Allen 5/43 (18 overs) | score-team2-inns2 =108/1 (39.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =H Gimblett 67 | wickets-team2-inns2 =Mohammad Nissar 1/26 (6 overs) | result =England won by 9 wickets | venue =Lord's Cricket Ground | umpires =A Dolphin, FI Walden | report =Scorecard | toss =England won the toss and decided to field | rain =3-day match }} Second Test | team1 = | score-team1-inns1 =203 (68.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =S Wazir Ali 42 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Verity 4/41 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns1 =571/8 (142 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Wally Hammond 167 | wickets-team2-inns1 =CK Nayudu 2/84 (22 overs) | score-team1-inns2 =390/5 (115 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =Vijay Merchant 114 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Walter Robins 3/103 (29 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result =Match drawn | venue =Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires =F Chester, FI Walden | report = Scorecard | toss =India won the toss and decided to bat | rain =3-day match }} Third Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 =471/8 (129 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 =Wally Hammond 217 | wickets-team1-inns1 =Mohammad Nissar 5/120(26 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 222(85.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 =Vijay Merchant 52 | wickets-team2-inns1 =Jim Sims 5/73 (18.5 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 312 (93 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 =CK Nayudu 81 | wickets-team1-inns2 =Gubby Allen 7/80 (20 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 64/1 (13 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 =Charlie Barnett 32 | wickets-team2-inns2 =Mohammad Nissar 1/36(7 overs) | result =England won by 9 wickets | venue =Kennington Oval, Kennington | umpires =F Chester, FI Walden | report =Scorecard | toss =England won the toss and decided to bat | rain =3-day match }} Controversy Another top-class player was Lala Amarnath but the tour was marred by controversy as recorded in A Right Royal Indian Mess on CricInfo, with Amarnath being sent home early for spurious "disciplinary" reasons. Ultimately, after a long saga of closed ranks and establishment incompetence, he was completely exonerated. External sources * CricketArchive – tour summaries Annual reviews * Wisden Cricketers Almanack 1937 Further reading * Bill Frindall, The Wisden Book of Test Cricket 1877-1978, Wisden, 1979 * Ramachandra Guha, A Corner of a Foreign Field - An Indian History of a British Sport, Picador, 2001 1936 Category:International cricket competitions from 1918–19 to 1945